


Fine

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Happily Ever Eventually [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, descriptions of a c-section, labor stuf, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: A fluffy epilogue to Open/Something More! Y/n is determined to go to the Vegas Convention, despite her OB/GYN’s warnings not to travel and Jensen’s protests.~~~~~~~~~~~~“What’d Dr. Sexton say?”I sighed, shaking my head. “She thinks it’s a bad idea to travel in my condition, but-”“Then, why are you going?”“Because I want to! Because I haven’t been to a convention in months and some of the fans actually really want me there and I hate sitting at home doing nothing and I miss you when you’re gone and I’m really fucking pregnant and if I do go into labor, I want it to be wherever you are.” I bit my lip, looking down at my protruding belly. “I want to be with you, Jay. Please, don’t make me cancel.”He smiled, softly, and put both hands on my belly as he bent to catch my eyes. “I couldn’t make you do anything, baby girl. Wouldn’t. I want you with me, too. I just worry. Okay, guess you’re coming. But if Mav ends up with a Nevada birth certificate, I’m blaming you.”





	Fine

**Warnings** : Fluff, pregnancy, labor stuff, descriptions of a c-section, a small allusion to polyamory

* * *

“Okay, but you’re about to pop. You sure you wanna do this?” Jay asked, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. “I’ve got two weeks ‘til I’m due, honey, and Nova was late, so we’re fine.” I smiled and pressed my lips to his cheek. “I promised Adam I’d do Vegas this year, I can’t bitch out because I’m  _kinda_ close to time to get this kid cut out of me, Jay.”

“And if you go into labor in Nevada when your doctor is in Florida?”

“I’m sure there are Obstetric Surgeons in Vegas. Stop worrying.”

“What’d Dr. Sexton say?”

I sighed, shaking my head. “She thinks it’s a bad idea to travel in my condition, but-”

“Then, why are you going?”

“Because I  _want_ to! Because I haven’t been to a convention in months and some of the fans actually really want me there and I hate sitting at home doing nothing and I miss you when you’re gone and I’m really fucking pregnant and if I  _do_ go into labor, I want it to be wherever  _you_ are.” I bit my lip, looking down at my protruding belly. “I want to be with you, Jay. Please, don’t make me cancel.”

He smiled, softly, and put both hands on my belly as he bent to catch my eyes. “I couldn’t make you do anything, baby girl.  _Wouldn’t_. I want you with me, too. I just worry. Okay, guess you’re coming. But if Mav ends up with a Nevada birth certificate, I’m blaming you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hate that they killed Tara off instead of writing the baby in. Dean would be such a good dad!”

I raised my eyebrows at the fan on the sidelines of the auditorium. “Did they kill Tara off? Did we actually see her die? I really don’t remember. My life has been super crazy over the last eight months. Did we really kill her?” The audience shouted out ‘ _yes_ ’, but a few responded with, “ _No one ever stays dead_!” “Ah, but she’s not a Winchester, or Castiel. She’s  _not_ one of Chuck’s faves. She’s just a witch  _and_ a love-interest. How many of  _those_  have ever come back, right?”

I shrugged. Of course, Tara was coming back but I wasn’t supposed to let them know that. “Anyway, Dean  _is_ a good dad! Look at Jack!” I chuckled. “Thank you for your kind words. I’ll tell the writers that they’re assholes for not writing the baby in.” I swiveled to the other side of the stage. “Hi!”

“Hi! I was wondering, how did Tom react to you getting with Jensen?”

I nodded. “Um, he… huh, he did not take it well. Um… he sent… sorry, let me rephrase for the legal team… A box full of vacuum-sealed rat carcasses was sent to my parents’ home addressed to me. There was no return address, but even the cops said it was probably sent by someone who was quote, ‘Unhappy about my new relationship’.” I smiled, brightly. “I responded by sending him copies of my ultrasound pictures and one of me giving him the finger.”

I cleared my throat. “I mean, really, I expected a lot  _more_ backlash from him. The man literally thought he owned me, so… it was an ordeal. There were some letters sent, anonymous of course, calling me all sorts of names, and someone dox’ed me in Tom’s name, but there were some very awesome feminist hackers that worked to get my information taken down, so… I will say that, uh, Tom’s fans were more pissed off about me getting with Jensen than some of you guys and that blows my mind. I guess they thought I broke his heart or cheated on him or something and they… didn’t take kindly.”

“So, have you come up with a name for the baby, yet?” the next fan asked.

“Yes. But it’s a surprise, so… You guys’ll find out in a few weeks, I promise.”

“When you got with Jensen the first time, was that before or after the scene in  _Sleeping Beauty_  in the library?”

I laughed. “It was before and therefore super awkward. Like, it was a huge deal to Richard that he was the one directing the ep where Dara became canon so his enthusiasm was a bit weird and I had just broken up with Tom that morning and the day before was the first time I’d spoken to Jay in months and kissing him was this huge scary thing that I guess I  _over_ prepared for. We did the first take and then Richard says ‘Well it looks like you’ve prepared for this, put a lot of thought into it, but I need you to be more surprised when he kisses you’. So I said, you know, that I  _had_ prepared and he said ‘It’s called Acting, sweetheart’ and then he sent me of to prepare to look unprepared. Several minutes later, Jensen walks up, starts talking about Jare and him taking me to dinner to celebrate me coming to my senses about Tom and I started to respond and then he just grabs my head and kisses me. Well, they were trying to catch me off-guard and it fuckin’ worked. I’m not angry about it. The footage was perfect, but it’s not exactly the first kiss story I wanna tell our kid about.”

“How did you guys even… get together? That sounds rude, but I’m just so curious. I mean, you guys were friends, then Tom came in and tore you away from him and then you came back and… what, when Danneel filed for divorce, you and Jensen fell into bed?”

“Um, no. Uh, there was always this sexual tension between us, which I  _genuinely_ thought was imagined for a very long time. I really thought it was wishful thinking or just that kinda funny sexual humor shit he does with Misha, but it was always there, and when I was with Tom, I realized how much I missed Jensen. Like, I was predisposed to fall in love with Jay. I was half in love with him from the get and… when he told me that Dee was divorcing him, I cried with him. After yelling at him to fix it, of course. I mean, I’d just broken up with Tom, so I didn’t want another relationship to die when I was building my own a pyre. But we cried together and that’s when I knew… that’s when I knew I really loved him, because I knew that the two of us together, we could handle anything. Broken hearts, busted careers, terrible exes, nothing could touch me if I had Jay.”

A few loud ‘Awww’s broke through the noise and I chuckled. “I expected it to be this unrequited thing and I was gonna be okay with that, but… but then Danneel filed for divorce and Jensen needed me to be there for him and… the two of us together, we handled it.”

“And then you got to handle him,” the fan said.

I laughed. “You’re right. And I’m sure y’all are fishing for some personal information on us gettin’ together, but… Jay’s pretty private so…” There were boos across the auditorium and I laughed again. “Okay… so… I’ll tell you that, uh, he’s…just as awesome as you assume.”

“What is your response to Tom saying that you were Jensen’s mistress way back in 2017?” another fan asked.

“The man sent me dead rats because he didn’t like me dating Jensen. I’m not responding to  _any_ ridiculous accusations he has.”

The next few questions were about the show. “If there were a way to bring Tara back, do you think you’d do it?” “When you were just friends with Jensen, was it hard to do the flirty scenes?” “Have the boys ever pranked you before?” “Misha said he made you a gift for the baby shower. What was it?”

I glowed at that question. I saw it in the videos and pictures later. My whole face lit up at that question, despite the cramping pain starting up in my abs. I ran my hand across my belly. “A fucking crib! He  _made_ a solid oak crib, with a changing station, a place for a laundry basket, and an alcove to put a diaper pail! The side also removes so that it can become a regular toddler bed when the kid gets old enough. It’s fuckin’ gorgeous, too! I can’t believe Misha didn’t post pics of it when he was making it!”

“Why don’t you?!” someone in the audience shouted.

“Uh, because he etched the kid’s name on it and I said that’s a fuckin’ surprise.” I hissed in pain and cleared my throat as Louden Swain took the stage behind me. “Oh, and I guess that’s gonna have to be the end, you guys! I will see you guys at SNS!”

“You okay?” Bri asked when I made it to the Green Room.

I nodded. “I’ve just got really bad heartburn again. I’ve got Tums in my bag.”

“You aren’t gonna go into labor, are you? Because I think Jensen would probably be pretty pissed off if you had that baby while he was on a plane,” Kim said, walking up to me with a bottle of water.

“I’m not in labor. I just have heartburn. Leave me alone.”

“Are you sure? You want someone to drive you to the hospital?” Misha asked, kneeling down in front of where I was sitting on the little loveseat sofa. Kim, Bri and Adam Fergus all muttered in agreement, offering to call a car and go with.

I shook my head at them. “I’m not missing my first Saturday Night Special in eight months just because I’ve got heartburn. It’s fine.” Their mutters turned to ones of disbelief and I rolled my eyes. “Seriously! My water has not broken, I’m not having contractions, I’ve got two weeks ‘til Maverick is supposed to come out, leave me alone.” I hissed again as a cramp rolled across my lower half.

“You sure you’re not having contractions, sweetie?” Bri asked with a small smile on her lips.

“They’re just Braxton-Hicks. They’re not regular, they don’t hurt anywhere near as bad as the real ones. Again, I’m fine. Go away.”

“Did you bring your hospital bag with you, just in case?” Misha asked.

I groaned. “Of course I did! Do you really think Jensen would let me travel two thousand miles without bringing my comfort bag? Now, come on. Go do something else. I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Are you gonna be able to sing tonight?” Rob asked, walking into the Green Room as I lied down on my side.

“I’m definitely going to sing tonight. I can’t promise it’ll be my best performance, but I’m gonna do it.”

“If she doesn’t give birth before then.” I threw my water bottle at Misha’s head, but I was lying down so it missed.

“Okay, okay. Leave her alone.” Misha retrieved the bottle and handed it back to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Bri and Kim text-” Jay said, walking in and dropping his bag on the floor next to the loveseat.

“I’M FINE!” I shouted. He raised his eyebrows at me. “I’m sorry, honey. They just… They’ve been so… I’m hormonal, that’s all. Hi, I missed you.” I sat up and moved to stand but he just leaned down and wrapped me in a hug.

“You sure you’re good to-”

“ _Yes_! Yes, I’m good. I’m good to get on stage and sing, Jay. I’m not in labor. Calm down.”

“Okay. They had me worried.”

“I would have called you if I were in labor. I would be at the hospital telling the doctors not to cut me open until you showed up.”

He chuckled. “I can just imagine that, you screaming at the doctors not to touch you ‘til I get there.”

“Exactly. And at least I can trust you not to look behind the curtain when they tell you not to.”

“What curtain?” Misha asked, walking up.

“When they start the c-section, they’re gonna have a plastic curtain up so that I can be in the OR with her, sitting by her head and keeping her calm while they cut her open.” He chuckled. “Nate looked behind the curtain; got to see y/n’s intestines and insides. It, apparently, scarred him.”

“Deserved it.” I laughed. “He almost fainted!”

“Well, I will be looking at your gorgeous face, so you won’t have to worry about that.”

“You really think my face is gonna look gorgeous when I’m in labor? I’m gonna be all sweaty and red and-”

“Bullshit. They’re gonna give you an epidural and you’re not gonna be feeling a damn thing.”

“Oh, I hope it lasts the whole surgery this time.” Misha and Jay both raised their eyebrows at me. “I haven’t told you this? The epidural wore off halfway through Nova’s birth. They had to give me more anesthetic… after I finally convinced them that I wasn’t feeling pressure, I was feeling pain, which took about ten minutes. Nova’s birth was sucky for everybody, even  _her_. She was purple when they pulled her out, wasn’t breathing. I’m sure Maverick’s gonna be a lot easier.”

“I hope so. I don’t know how I’d deal if Mav wasn’t breathing,” Jay said.

“You’d cry,” I answered.

“Yeah, probably,” he admitted. “Come on. Let’s go get dressed for the SNS.” He helped me up from the loveseat and picked up his bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain in my stomach got more persistent as the night progressed. Okay, so I was in labor, but I had important shit going on and I could power through pain. My water hadn’t broken and there were still six minutes between contractions, so I knew that going to the hospital wasn’t going to help anything.

I wore a cute purple maternity dress and the cutest ballet flats I owned. Jared insisted on helping me onto the stage, even though there was a handrail on both sides of the stairs. It was endearing, but also hilarious. Billy handed me a microphone as Jared bounced down the stairs. “You ever notice that men seem to think you’re an invalid once you get so pregnant you can’t see your feet? I mean, I worked a retail job until right before I popped with Nova.”

“You gonna be jumping around like you used to do, then?” Rob asked.

“You’re hilarious, Robbie. No, if I start jumping around, I might dislodge this kid and no one wants that… except me and Jay and both of our families and all of the kids… what was I talking about?”

“Pregnancy brain. You were gonna sing for us, y/n/n,” Rob responded.

“Oh, yeah! Mary Lambert. Duh.” I laughed, louder than normal to hide a whimper as another contraction tore through me. Adam Malin stood at the keyboard and started to play. “ _I’m a million miles away, from anywhere. Slide my hands across the sheets, pretend you’re there. But missin’ you is a slow burn, And every time the earth turns, I’m reminded the night is only half the time. Even though I’m hurtin’ I know that this is worth it. Tell me it’ll be all right. Gotta give me something to get me through the nothin’. One more night._ ” Stephen came in with heavy drums as the chorus started.

“ _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. I’m a better person when I have you here. Oh, I-I got you, And I-I can get through, anything as long as I can see your face. But right now, you’re so far away, so far away. You’re so far away, so far away._ ” There were not an overwhelming amount of people who were singing along, but that’s okay. I wasn’t really singing for them. I was singing for me and Jay, listening right behind the big black curtain. “ _I don’t need a map to tell me where you are. You and I, we come from the same star. Every day is a heartache. And every night I lie awake, I’m reminded the bed is only half mine. Even when I’m hurting I know that this is worth it. Tell me it’ll be all right. Gotta give me something to get me through the nothing, One more night. Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. I’m a better person when I have you here. I-I got you. And I-I can get through, Anything as long as I can see your face. But right now, you’re so far away, so far away. You’re so far away, so far away._ ”

I bit my lip as another contraction hit me. Much quicker than the six minute interval from before. Maybe four minutes this time. I gripped the mic tighter and kept singing into the bridge. The show must go on and all that. As Freddie Mercury said, “I’ll fucking do it, darling.”

“ _Nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the for love. Nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the time for love_.” I took a deep breath and poured my heart into the last chorus. “ _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. I’m a better person when I have you here. I-I got you, and I-I can get through, Anything as long as I can see your face. Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. I’m a better person when I have you here. I-I got you, and I-I can get through, Anything as long as I can see your face. But right now you’re so far away, so far away. You’re so far away, so far away._ ”

The audience exploded as the song finished and tears started rolling down my cheeks, completely without asking me if I wanted to cry. “Oh, god you guys are so awesome! I missed this so much! Thank you for making this SNS worth it!”

Jared rushed the stage to help me down and Jay smiled at me. “How you doin’, Baby Girl?”

“I’m good, Jay. Rock the house for me.”

He winked at me and jumped up onto the stage. “Las Vegas!” Screaming from the audience as I took a seat on the stairs. I wanted to hear him, but the contractions were killing me at this point. “What’d you think of my girl’s song?!” More screaming, a little bit of blushing from me. “Her voice is so freakin’ awesome! Hate to have to follow that, man! But I will, with an equally sappy song that’s got the bonus of being about sex.” Stephen started to drums and I smiled. Matt Nathanson, ‘ _Come On Get Higher_ ’. I love that song.

“ _I miss the sound of your voice. And I miss the rush of your skin. And I miss the still of the silence, As you breathe out and I breathe in. If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what’s next, I’d make you believe. I’d make you forget. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love._ ” I turned to see if I could see him through the curtain, but he was on the other side of the stage. “ _I miss the sound of your voice, The loudest thing in my head. And I ache to remember, All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said. If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what’s next, I’d make you believe. I’d make you forget. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love._ ”

I smiled, knowing what part was coming next. My favorite part of the song. “ _I miss the pull of your heart. I taste the sparks on your tongue. I see angels and devils and God when you come… on. Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on!_ ” He didn’t even try to hit that high note, but it sounded better without it. “ _Sing sha la la. Sing sha la la la._ ” He went to humming after that, obviously avoiding the high-pitched ‘ooh’s.  “ _So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love. So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hard, and drown me in love._ ”

“You okay?” Jared asked over the sound of the fans screaming themselves hoarse.

“Yup,” I lied.

“Okay. You’re just holding off until Jensen gets done singing, aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“How close are they?”

“Every four minutes or so. I’d say they aren’t very strong, but I have a pretty good pain tolerance, so… eye-dee-kay. I sang through one, so they can’t be that strong.”

“Uh-huh. I’m gonna tell him.”

I looked up at him. I couldn’t stop him from going up those stairs if I tried. “Please don’t. I wanna hear ‘ _Simple Man_ ’. After. Please.” Jared sat next to me on the steps and ran his hand over my back. Unfortunately, halfway through the second chorus, my water broke all over the steps and the floor under them. Jared jumped up before I could ask him to stop and ran onto the stage. The music cut out and I could hear all kinds of whispering.

“We’re sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled Saturday Night Special, but I’m going to have to steal Jensen away. His girlfriend’s water just broke so he has somewhere he’s gotta be,” Jared explained over the microphone as Jay ran through the curtain and helped me up.

“How long have you been in labor?” he demanded.

“Um… contractions started at 2, but they didn’t get regular until about forty-five minutes ago.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Before the show even  _started_?! What the-”

“I wanted to hear you sing! I haven’t been to a con in forever!” I defended. “Besides, this kid isn’t coming out without a surgeon’s permission, so it’s not a big deal.”

“Clif!” Clif showed up with my delivery bag in hand, and he and Jensen drove me to the hospital. We went to the ER, where they were upset because I, you know, wasn’t supposed to be there. Jensen was loud and intimidating about it. “Of course we’re not registered with your Labor and Delivery! We’re here working and she wasn’t due for another two freakin’ weeks. We need an emergency c-section done!”

They argued about that. They didn’t understand why I need the cesarean, so I had to explain it to them. Eventually, after being in pain for hours, after Jay being on edge the entire time we were in the ER, they got me into an OR and gave me an epidural and set up that curtain. Jensen kept his eyes on my face. He kept my right hand clasped between his hands. He kissed my knuckles and told me that I was the most amazing and beautiful woman he’d ever seen, even with a cap on my head and a hospital gown on and half of my insides out. “You know what that probably looks like?” I asked, nodding at the curtain. He shook his head. “ _No Rest For The Wicked_. When Dean got torn to shit by hellhounds. Probably looks like that.”

He shook his head. “Don’t make me wanna look on the other side of this curtain, Baby Girl. I gotta be smarter than Nate.”

“Already smarter than him.”

A small cry from the other side of the OR caught our attention. It was hoarse, crackly, the first time those vocal chords had ever been used. Jensen squeezed my hand as tears started to roll down into my hairline. “Hear that?” he whispered. I nodded. “He’s got some lungs on him.”

“Well, his parents are both singers so…” I took a deep breath. “They’re gonna make you leave in a minute. They gotta close me up and take me to Recovery before they give me a room. Take a bunch of pictures of him in the nursery, because I’m gonna be in Recovery for like two hours, mostly sleeping and Nate fucked up and didn’t get the pictures of Nova in the nursery and-”

Jensen kissed my knuckles again as the nurse told him he’d have to leave so that they could close. “I’m smarter than Nate, remember? I’ll get you a bunch of pictures, Baby Girl.”

I passed out in Recovery, woke up as I was being transferred to my room. The first words out of my mouth when I settled into the new bed were, “When can I see him?”

“You can see pictures right now. Maverick Maxwell Ackles. Seven pounds, ten ounces. 19 inches long. Forcibly removed from his mother at 1:24 am on December 29.” Jensen walked in with his phone in hand. “You wanna see?”

“What kinda question is that?” I groaned. “Of course I wanna see. Show me what our son looks like.”

“Tiny, wrinkly and adorable,” Jay said, leaning over to show me his phone screen.

I gasped and started crying as he flipped through the pictures he took of Mav. ‘Tiny, wrinkly and adorable’ was exactly right. “He’s so beautiful. Look at those tiny  _hands_ ,” I squealed.

The nurse smiled as I grabbed the phone and flipped it to show her. “Oh, he’s perfect.”

“C-section babies don’t get the smooshed face. Oh, god, look at those eyes. You think he’s gonna have your eyes?”

“We can only hope,” Jensen said, smiling. “Hey, uh, you mind if I start bringing people in? I know we can’t have too many people in here at this time of night, but they’ve been sitting in the waiting room for hours. They all rushed over here as soon as they closed out the show.”

“You can bring in two at a time,” the nurse said.

“When do I get to hold Maverick?” I asked. It was more important than seeing our friends.

“Soon. Bring in a few of your friends. I’ll bring Maverick in as soon as the doctors allow it, all right?” the nurse said with a smile.

I nodded, turning to Jay. “Kim and Bri first. I want the mommas with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made Jay go to the convention the next day. I was sleeping most of the day away, anyway, because the pain meds made me so sleepy. The room was full of cards and vases of flowers from fans and friends by the time I got released. We couldn’t even take them all with us. We drove to Austin. I slept through most of it, really only waking up to feed Maverick every once in a while. When we got to Jay’s house in Lago Vista, I was ready to climb in bed and heal. I gasped in surprise when Jay opened the door to reveal our families. The kids rushed us. I had to stop Nova short with a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, baby! Well, you’re not the baby, anymore.”

“I got to fly in an airplane!” Nova said, excitedly.

“Your boyfriend bought us all tickets,” my mom said, smiling. She gestured at the baby carrier. “Can I?”

I nodded and she moved to unclip Mav as Jay picked up Birdie in one arm and Arrow in the other. I looked across the living room at Danneel, who was hiding a bit in her hair. We hadn’t spoken. Not since before the divorce, not since before Tom, not since the park. I stepped away from Jensen’s side and approached. “Thanks for bringing them. I mean, it’s important for Jay.”

Danneel took a deep breath, moved her hair out of her face and smiled. “It’s important for me, too, that they know him. He’s their little brother. I wouldn’t keep them away from him.”

“I thought… maybe, ‘cause…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, y/n. I think…” She looked over my shoulder at my parents and the kids and Jensen, who were all fawning over the baby. “I think if I hadn’t gotten so jealous of the way Jensen fell for you, if I hadn’t tried to minimize it, we wouldn’t have fallen apart. Maybe we all could have been happy.”

I shook my head, disbelieving. “You don’t blame me?”

“No, sweetie. I tried real hard, but… you did everything right. You were content to be a good friend until I brought you into our craziness. You left when you thought you might be able to minimize the damage. I should have helped Jay through the hurt your leaving caused him, but instead I just got upset that he was in so much pain. In a perfect world, we could have been one big happy family. I wish I’d seen that back then.”

I sighed. “He still loves you, you know? I didn’t understand it either, how he could love us both, but… he loves us both.”

She smiled, brightly. “I know.”

“Maybe it’s not too late for a perfect world,” I suggested. Maybe it was a consequence of my residual guilt from their divorce that drove me to say it, maybe it was just me wanting Jensen to have everything his heart desires, but once the words had left my mouth I knew that I would have absolutely no problem sharing his heart. ‘One big happy family’ actually sounded amazing.

“Maybe not, sweetie. Maybe not. Now, can I see that little boy?” I nodded and turned, leading Dee to the couch where my mom was cooing over Mav.

“Everything okay?” Jay whispered, as Danneel sat next to Mom and took Maverick’s tiny hand in hers.

I looked up at him, smiling. “Yeah, honey. I think everything’s actually gonna be fine.”


End file.
